


Patient Patience

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Mei meets Alte. Finally!
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	Patient Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'royalty AU'.
> 
> Part of the Jedi Besties 'verse I created with my sister. ~~There may be more. Who knows?~~ Sequel to [A New (Familiar?) Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768120)

The first thing Mei became aware of as she drifted to wakefulness was pain. Pain in her right arm and pain in her head. When she tried to shift into a more comfortable position, other muscles protested with spikes of pain. She couldn't _quite_ stifle a groan of discomfort. "That's what you get, your Majesty, for almost undoing all of Master Kiwiiks's hard work."

"Who--?" The unfamiliar voice, combined with a refreshing lack of deference, prompted Mei to carefully open her eyes. A young human woman with very dark skin, black hair pulled back into braids, and startling pale eyes sat beside Mei's bed, her expression stern and no-nonsense. A smile spreading across her face, Mei said, "I finally found you."

The healer trainee looked startled, reaching up to press her hand against Mei's forehead. "Are you all right, your Majesty?"

"Absolutely perfect now that I've found you," Mei told her with a loopy smile. "What's your name?"

Looking bemused, the trainee said, "Alte'zu Uname, your Majesty. You must have hit your head pretty hard if you think you recognize me."

"I don't _think_ I recognize you, Trainee Uname," Mei protested, starting to shake her head. A stab of pain quickly stopped her. "Fuck."

An amused voice commented from the doorway, "Such language, Sis."

"Oh, stuff it, Bro," Mei told him with a scowl. "How'd I end up here, anyway?"

Vort walked over and perched on the edge of the bed. "You don't remember going for a ride with our courtiers and ambassadors?"

"No--wait." Mei frowned and tried to think back. She remembered changing into her riding clothes and going to the stables to saddle her horse, Spirit, with Kira alongside her. She remembered leading their horses out to the stableyard and joining the others. After that-- Mei winced, shook her head, and winced again. "Ow! Fuck! Nothing, Vort. Just leaving with you and the others."

Alte'zu had gotten up when Vort entered and now rejoined them with a glass in her hands. "Please try not to agitate my patient, your Majesty."

"Right, yes, of course, Trainee… um, what's your name?"

Alte'zu didn't answer until Mei drank the medicine. "Alte'zu Uname, your Majesty. I've been training under Master Kiwiiks for about a month."

"You were at our coronation," Mei added, watching Alte'zu intently as she cleaned the glass Mei had used.

She nearly dropped it and focused on it very carefully. "How could you know that, your Majesty? There were a lot of people there."

"Yes, but you were the only one who didn't lower their eyes when I looked at you," Mei explained, remembering _that_ clearly enough.

His voice musing, Vort added, "Yes, and you have _very_ striking eyes, Trainee Uname. It's no wonder Mei remembers them, addled wits or not."

"Hey!" Mei started to swat at her brother, and then remembered her broken arm, so she nudged him with her foot instead.

He laughed, not even budging. "Silly Mei."

"No horseplay or I'll have to ask you to leave, your Majesty," Alte'zu told them sternly, putting the glass away.

Brother and sister glanced at each other and he asked, "Which one?"

"The one who's perfectly healthy, of course," Alte'zu retorted calmly, turning to face them.

Vort held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I'll be good."

"What _did_ happen to me?" Mei asked once Alte'zu had resumed her seat.

His expression turning serious, Vort explained: "We were all crowded together, discussing whether to turn back, and Spirit reared. I could see that you were calming her, but she reared again and bolted. We found you on the ground the next ridge over, unconscious, and no sign of Spirit."

"Have you found her?" Mei demanded, trying and failing to sit up.

Vort and Alte'zu helped her lay back down. "Yes, Kira brought her in and Master Quilb is taking care of her. She'll be fine."

"If you want to see her for yourself," Alte'zu interjected sternly, "you'll stay in bed and _rest_ until Master Kiwiiks lets you leave."

Mei relaxed against the pillows with a sigh. "Fine. You sound just like her, by the way."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Alte'zu answered with a laugh.

Mei grinned, delighted by the sound. "You were supposed to."

"Okay, Mei." Vort stood up and tugged the covers up to her shoulders. "Rest for now."

She freed a hand to catch his. "If I remember, I'll let you know, Bro."

"That's all we can ask, Sis." He bent and kissed her forehead.

After he left, Mei tried to sleep, but it was too quiet. "Trainee Alte'zu? Are you still here?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Alte'zu responded promptly.

After hesitating a moment, Mei asked, "Could you sing? It'll help me get to sleep."

After a moment of startled silence, Alte'zu nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

Mei opened her eyes and _stared_ when Alte'zu began to sing because she had the most _beautiful_ singing voice Mei had ever heard. She watched Alte'zu sing with a fond smile until she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
